Artemis Fowl: a New Life
by Child of the Sky
Summary: Somewhat AU: There's a new group of gifted fairies, along with some new allies. When Vampires appear, past murges with future. May have actionadventure later on. Definetly has Tragedy. Arty's still included. HollyTrouble, ArtemisOC. OD spoilers. Story's
1. Prolouge

Prologue

**This article is from an edition of the newspaper "Haven Times":**

_As most of us know, there have been recent discoveries of mutants in Haven, Atlantis, and many other forts surrounding the former. They are usually found among elves, but rumors are that some sprites have been affected with the following symptoms: one's ability to heal oneself, enhanced physical abilities, and a certain power that is unique with each individual._


	2. Samantha

Chapter 1

Samantha Short read the paragraph coldly. _They talk about this,_ she thought, _as if our condition is a **disease**!_ She tossed the newspaper on her bedroom floor and spat on it, she loathed it all so much - not the paper, but everything else. But perhaps a description of the young elf is worth mentioning. Sam had copper skin, pale green eyes, black hair in natural corkscrews, and, naturally, pointed ears. Currently, she was trying to make sense of her life; at age sixty (a teenager), she had moved back to Haven from Atlantis with her father when her mother had killed herself. Her father, Joseph, used to be in Atlantis's police force. Now he worked for the LEPreconnaissance and looking for his younger sister.

Sam had read old papers and collected some interesting tidbits about his new career. Recon Commander Julius Root would have been his boss, but was murdered by a certain Opal Koboi and replaced by Ark Sool. Also, apparently, "Aunt Holly" used to work there too (the first female officer), until she was accused of Root's murder, when she quit. Since then, she worked as a private detective with Mulch Diggums, a dwarf that proved very useful in the Artemis Fowl incidents. Last, but not least, there was Artemis. Sam, like most other fairies, knew about little Arty and his deeds. She was curious about him, and questions of the mud boy instantly filled her mind. _Was he as smart as, maybe even smarter than her? Perhaps he learned about The People because he was also a mind reader? Is that impossible? No. Improbable? Most likely._

Miss Short went to wake her father for work, so she could prepare for school on the next day while he was gone… and maybe make some friends.

Note: Please R&R, and sorry if the chapters are so short, I prefer them like that.


	3. Changes and MORE Samantha

Chapter 2

Miss Holly Short, formerly Captain, stared at the ceiling as a solitary tear trickled down the side of her cheek. It had been nearly six months since Julius's death, but she couldn't get over it, unlike the deaths of her family. Perhaps back then she had reasons to move on. When her father died, the middle-aged elf had said he'd see his loved ones on "the other side" while chuckling. That, and Holly had her brother Joey. Her mother deserved what she got, and Holly still had Joey. Finally, when Joey disappeared, there was no body, and he didn't really disappear. He simply went to Atlantis to try and get a better paycheck and taught everyone he wasn't good when it came to keeping in touch. Now, the only good things in life were Mulch, Artemis, and the fact that the detective agency S&M had been getting more cases than the LEP. The commander told Holly to "be well". Why wasn't she?

Not only was she grieving to the point of creepiness, but Holly was changing physically. Her eyes were sunken, and she was getting thinner, no matter how much she ate. She went to her doctor, but she was in better shape than ever. That was what the test results said. These changes were enough to worry about, but Mulch was tactless and couldn't resist adding his two cents. King obvious pointed out her resemblance of a skeleton, and added that she had been acting weird, too. He gave Holly subtle-as-a-bomb hints about these mood swings he swore existed. They were always shrugged off with a scowl.

Mulch had been so tiring, Holly told him to take the day off. She was about to call young Artemis when there was a quiet knock on the door. A young elf strode in, making no noise whatsoever; she reminded Holly of her older sibling. "Hello, my name is Samantha, forget the last name." the child murmured. Holly disturbed by a sudden memory of Joseph, stammered, "H-how c-can I help you? Here, sit down." "First, I can stand. Second, I need to see Miss Short." "This is her, why?" The teenager sighed and replied, "My father just got into the recon and I heard about you. I thought it would be nice for the two of you to meet. I'll wait until the end of your shift for an answer, when I'll either pick you up-I don't know our address, it's new-or shrug and go away. I prefer the latter." With nothing else to say, Samantha left.

Holly was stunned, to say the least. Should she see this mystery person? The officer still inside of her noted that the girl was telling the truth, but Samantha could leave something out. There were many voices in her head, all giving suggestions. One small voice, silenced since it was sixty, noted that the child looked like a female Joey. _Besides, you've been pretty lonely without friends other than a rude dwarf and an emotionless mud boy. _ Holly sighed and decided to close early and wait for Samantha.


	4. Major Trouble

**Disclaimer: The ninjas (see my profile) tried to mindwipe all of my ninja sightings with stolen fairy technology. But they took my mental reminder of my disclaimer. So here it is: If I were Eoin Colfer, I wouldn't be on fanfiction, would I?**

Major Trouble

Major Trouble Kelp leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling of his cubicle, bored out of his skull. Ever since Sool had become commander, Majors only did paperwork and sent lower fairies on all of the missions. Plus, Trouble had to meet every friggin' new fairy to enter his squad. Sometimes, Sool would insist on "supervising" to "see if the squad members get along". Why was he really doing this? The commander wouldn't give a damn if all of recon tore itself apart! Trouble missed the days when Commander Root and Holly were on the force. But Julius was dead and Holly didn't talk to any of her ex co-workers. Trouble was surprised that he missed her so much. Soon, his mind wandered off to the days of Root's screaming and Short's disobedience and sarcasm.

Major Kelp was wrenched from his daydreams to Sool's voice shouting: "KELP! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OVER HERE!" He sighed and got up to head for the commander's office. Chances were that it was just some more paperwork. Commander Sool seemed to enjoy handing it out instead of doing it himself, the lazy hypocrite.

But in the office, next to the desk, was what seemed to be a male version of _Holly_! "Major Kelp, this is the newest addition to your squad, from Atlantis, Captain Short. Fortunately, there is no relation between him and the old Short." The new commander made the members of the LEP sound like collectable antiques. He continued to talk as the soldiers shook hands, "Kindly find an empty cubicle for him and…" Trouble chose that time to leave, neither bothering to wait for Sool to finish nor for the new Captain. There was one cubicle that wasn't taken, and he was reluctant to fill it: Holly's little corner of the Plaza.

On the way there, Captain Short tried to make small talk, but it didn't work. Trouble would just give answers that showed that he didn't really care. Trouble had gone into auto pilot after Root died. This meant he would avoid talking, ignore minor problems, and separate himself from the rest of the world as often as possible. It was like he was a ghost, floating between two worlds. The major went back to Police Plaza in time to hear Short mutter, "…no wonder Holly quit; I've been to more cheerful funerals!" "W-what? I thought-""I lied; that moron Sool swallowed it whole…but why did she quit? I heard about Fowl, but a stupid mud-boy wouldn't stop my sister!" They entered Short's cubicle, where Trouble told him about the artic incident, and how Root later managed to get Fowl mindwiped. Finally, he told the captain about Root's passing and Holly's leaving. "I need to get going, I have some paperwork to do." Trouble lied, so he could check something.

**Author's note: Two things: 1.Sorry these chapters are so long! 2.gasp Someone accused the (almost) perfectly innocent me of stealing from X-men! In reality, I _plan_ on watching the movies, but I can never get to it (the sad thing is that we own two of the movies…)! This was originally a story that included vampires and other freaky stuff, but it became too vampirecentric. Besides, I have more to this and will update more often when I can figure out every last detail.**


	5. Madness or not

**A/N: Forget it… too wrong ... sorry, but guess what? I'VE DECIDED**

**TO KEEP THE VAMPIRES! Fortunately for the plot, they aren't in the story… until this chappy! Anybody else sense the irony? Anywho, don't be too freaked by this, vampires or no!**

**Disclaimer:chants F-A-N, F-I-C-T-I-O-N! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? The fact that I only own what I create. Get my point?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Madness on a Whole New Scale!

_Flashback_

_Holly Patricia Short grinned as she examined herself in the mirror._

_The younger of two children, her brother being forty years older, she was old enough to intern at the LEP. She chose this location for two reasons: She wanted to work as an officer when she was older and her dad was Captain there. It wasn't perfect though. Joey was going to move into a small house in Atlantis with his girlfriend. Plus, since she didn't have her own car yet… "Holly, hurry up or we'll be late!" … she got to ride in her daddy's carpool. Joy._

_Present_

Holly packed the case she was working on and was about to leave when she noticed that Mulch's desk looked like one of Artemis's sandwiches, save the food. She sighed, put down her folder and started with some moldy cake she had made for his birthday months ago. When she was done, she took out the trash for the umpteenth time and passed one of the pictures she had on her desk; Holly noticed it was dusty. Within an hour, the office was perfectly clean (Mulch would have a heart attack over his desk.) and Holly had come to the woeful realization that she was becoming more easily distracted. The police captain inside her was slowly dying.

Or perhaps she really was sick. Holly wasn't sure which idea was worse; chances were that everything was fine and that recent and not-so-recent events had simply taken their tolls. Forget it, now is the time to think about meeting this new officer.

_Flashback_

_Gabriel Kelp stomped down the stairs, muttering to himself. Today was his first day as an intern, and he didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed. His stiff father was the inspection manager at Koboi Labs and had enough contacts at the top to give Gabe one of the few shots at internship there. He received a letter of acceptance, but declined it when he learned he could intern at the LEP. Gabe's dad nearly had a stroke when _his _son decided to be one of those "morons" that risked their sorry hides, just to earn a low pay and little respect. The two elves refused to interact within Gabriel's final week of vacation. His mother and brother were distressed over the disturbing feeling around the house, Gabe changing his name to Trouble, the quiet(er) dinners… It was just wrong. At least Gabe-now-Trouble had his work at Police Plaza to keep him distracted._

_Could things get any worse?_

_Present_

Trouble immediately headed for Ops. Booth to talk to Foaly. The centaur would rarely talk since the loss of his friends unless someone else made a real effort. In other words, this was his first time in months. But Trouble needed to know a few things about Holly, and he couldn't ask her brother for some odd reason; besides, Captain Short didn't seem to know that much. But he said that he was a good liar… _Quit it,_ he thought,_ Just ask Foaly for some of Holly's files, explain about her brother, act innocent. No, act casual._ Urgh, his mother always said that he thought things out too much, but what would she know?

Kelp knocked on the door and whispered "Foaly, it's just me. Open up!" The centaur seldom let others into Ops. anymore, hence the lack of conversation. He also made sure that you let him know who you were before he let you in, just in case it was someone he didn't like. Commander Sool often threw mini-tantrums because he just happened to be one of those fairies. Trouble was lucky to be on the genius's good side. Yet the sight of what lay in the booth made him want to simply spin around and run away. After Julius's death, Foaly had begun to work to the point of self-abuse. His eyes went bloodshot with huge bags underneath. The teeth, because of neglect, became yellow(er), and were surrounded by chapped lips. His skin was even drier, along with his hooves and hair, which was almost as messed up as his fur. Foaly looked the role he played: the destroyed fairy.

"What do you want, Kelp? I don't have all day." Foaly growled. Trouble decided to talk fast, so Foaly wouldn't have time to be suspicious. "Ineedhelpgettinghollysfileherbrothershereandimjustcurius."_ Smooth, Moron._ "_What_ do you want?" "Erm-H-holly's-eh, file? It's just, well, her brother, from Atlantis, works here now and, um, did you know she had an-eh-brother?" Trouble finished his downhill speech by immediately breaking eye contact. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have noticed how Foaly seemed to be waging war with himself, but Foaly finally spat out, "I might 'accidentally' print her files if you bring me this 'New Short' for lunch. Deal?" "Deal, and I promise you won't regret it!" With that, Trouble nearly skipped out, having gotten what he needed. "I won't," Foaly chuckled to himself, "But with a deal this early in the morning, you might.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Alright, I lied. But there will be vampires in this! Promise! Dodges various items chucked at face At least this chapter's longer! Audience stops throwing things Plus, I promise I'll update sooner! Runs back to little corner of room**


	6. Finally, Artemis

**Hello, unfortunate readers! Yes, my little blood-sucking friends are in this. (Looks at doubtful crowd) Seriously! (Notices men in white coats) DISCLAIMER! HELP!**

**Disclaimer: My insane (sees angry author) um, I mean _sane_ colleague owns Sam, Joey, and anyone or thing else she creates. men leave Erm, enjoy!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Artemis and New Students

_Artemis walked down a hallway so dark he wasn't sure if it really was one. He just knew. Suddenly, he heard a scream. It seemed as if he knew the voice, but never heard it used like that. He ran down the corridor and stopped when he nearly hit an old wall that reminded him of mediaeval dungeons. He pushed at the barrier; it fell and hit the ground more quietly than he expected. Inside was a young girl lying on the ground. Her hair was pitch-black with the points of her ears sticking out. _Points? She must be an elf. _The elfin girl-or perhaps woman, Artemis wasn't sure- sat up. She looked strangely like Ho-_

Artemis Fowl the Second sat up the moment he woke to his alarm clock. A moan escaped his lips as he got out of bed and headed for his closet. Summer break was over and he would go back to school at St. Bartleby's. He never really looked forward to his pointless classes, but there seemed to be some sort of gloom that would hang around him every day, ever since he started having those dreams; every night he got a little bit further and it was beginning to get on his nerves. "Dreams are just the way your brain perceives your life and decisions. They are nothing more than that," Artemis said to nobody in particular. But if this was true, why was this dream so important?

**St. Bartlbey's for Promising Students**

At school, Artemis's mood didn't change, but he was interested in the new students- a boy and a girl- that were introduced at the beginning of the hour. They weren't supposed to be siblings, but the girl said they came from the same school. The two also looked alike with pale, almost white, skin, black eyes, limp hair (The girl's had a rich, red color while the boy was a brunette.) and a look on their faces that looked like they _wanted _to show emotion, but they couldn't quite pull it off. If Artemis didn't know better, he would have thought they were vampires! Then again, The People existed, why couldn't vampires? "What are your names again?" Professor McMahon asked. "I'm Benjamin, and she's Rebecca." the boy replied. "Lovely names. Now if you will kindly take your seats, we can begin. Rebecca, sit next to Artemis, he's in the back there. Ben, why don't you sit by Becca? Perfect! Now today's subject…" the man began to lecture about how, as a way to practice their English, they were going to write essays on the myth of their choice.

Meanwhile, Artemis glanced at Rebecca and Benjamin. Rebecca grinned and wrote on a piece of paper as the teacher said they could go into groups of two or more. Joy. Suddenly, a crumpled piece of paper landed on his desk. Artemis opened the note, which said, "_We know about the fairies. Be our partner so we can explain our preposition or your friends hit the Internet." _He looked at the pair and nodded; Benjamin grinned. Without warning, two fangs sprouted.

**See? The vampires are here! Bartleby's is now for both boys and girls and boys. Got it?Sorry this one's short, but the next one will be longer! Promise! (sees men in white coats again and flees)**


	7. Irony and Silent Conversasions

**Everybody, I only have one thing to say in this chapter. This is the main reason why this is rated T, from here on. Some of these subjects are sick and twisted, but if you're gonna flame just e-mail me and never read this again. There will be funny parts, plenty of them, but a good portion of this story will be scary. You have been warned. (And guess what? I saw X-men I and II! Yay! They were awesome!) **

Disclaimer: The ninjas told me that I don't own Artemis and friends. They also said that fairies don't exist. I only believed the first one, 'cause THEY EXIST!

**Vampires and Families Usually Suck**

_Flashback _

Holly was staring out the window on the way to Private Vein's house when she heard a soft crack and the shattering of glass. She glanced to her father's side and saw blood. That was all she remembered before she passed out. She woke up in a hospital bed next to a dying… dead…

_Later on, a sprite who worked there told Holly that her mother had come to visit. She was a mess, probably because she lost her son and husband on the same day. Joey didn't know a thing about the loss. Mrs. Short throttled her daughter and smacked the teenager's face, screaming it was all her fault. _

Present

Sam leaned against the back wall of S&M, typing on her laptop hurriedly, making plans. She was born a plotter, unlike her father and aunt. Holly's sins were usually accidental or unavoidable and Joey was still naive even after his wife's suicide. Samantha had read about Sool, even though she didn't need to. Most fairies had firsthand experience that no internet sites could describe. Some thought about it nonstop; how could she ignore that? When Samantha Holly Short was done with Commander Ark Sool, the moron would either beg for mercy or kill himself. She was familiar with both so it didn't matter.

Aunt Holly was worrying about whether she was sane. _Time to pick her up. What attitude should I wear? I'll use my getting to_ _my point one. No disguises today. Pity_. Sam pushed through to see Holly packing up. "Am I on time?" Holly jumped up to see her new acquaintance. "Yep, I just needed to grab some things." _D'Arvit I'm_ _good_. This wasn't well planned, but hey, Sam knew what she was doing. When Holly was done packing, she and Sam walked to Holly's magma-strip car. "You drive while I give directions. There are a few things I need to tell you." Sam said curtly.

**St. Bartleby's**

In Artemis's dorm room, Rebecca and Benjamin got strait to the point. "Yes, we are vampires. I'm fifty, but Ben here is almost one hundred three years old. Do you know the elf Holly Short and her niece Samantha?" Rebecca said. Artemis replied, "I know _Holly_ quite well. Why?" Benjamin took over. "You do not need to worry over that. We have the project pre-made, just to let you know. If Miss Short calls you over anything significant, tell us. Remember, we are not sure why we do this. If your loyalties waver, so will whatever is left of our consciences." Artemis caught their drift, but still wondered why Holly was so important. _Not to mention they didn't tell me about Holly's niece…That elf has too many secrets…Perhaps for good reason…_ For the rest of the day, this was the only thing Artemis thought about.

**Haven**

"Yeah, you're my niece. I kind of guessed that. But Joey in the Recon? I'd like to know how much smack, crack or pot you're on." Holly rambled to Sam about how unlikely this was when Sam cut in, "Aunt Holly, this is on the serious side. The funny thing is that I'm the only fairy who knows it." "Why only you?" "Can you keep a secret?" Sam asked in a small voice. "I think you can. You see, I'm one of the gifted, just like Dad, some of his new friends, and you." Holly was about to object when Sam's voice echoed in her mind, _"Don't bother. I can sense your abilities. They will surface. Anyways, I'm going to be an intern at the LEP. Any ideas for Sool torture?_ The rest of the ride was completely silent, but Holly had never experienced a conversation like this. I guess everybody loves irony.

**Police Plaza**

"D'Arvit! I've got to get home before Sam!" Joey yelped. Foaly and Trouble nodded. "See you." "Tell me if you find Holly." "I will. Bye." Joey soon rushed out the doors and, in a deserted alleyway, he sat down. To make sure he didn't do anything stupid, he froze the side of a building. Ironically (yes, more irony), the front said, S&M agency. Joey probably would never know this, but at least his sister would never understand why the heck half of her apartment was eroding.

**Sorry it took so long! I was forced into two weeks of camping, my ferret died, my dad banned my from here for some "family time" and any thing else you can think of! I'm going for ten reveiws so please go down and press that friendly button! And beware of the ninjas! (They DO exist!)**


End file.
